


You Knocked Me Up?!

by OneDarkDeath



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alpha Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Discussion of Abortion, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Omega Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Possessive Behavior, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28853247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneDarkDeath/pseuds/OneDarkDeath
Summary: Dream stared at the stick in horror, hands shaking as his vision blurred with tears. This could not be happening. Not right now. Not when he could barely even feed himself, let alone a child.The positive sign on the pregnancy test stared back at him, taunting him, teasing him.What the hell had he done to deserve this.—If someone had told Dream that he'd be knocked up with some strangers kid a few months back. He'd have promptly laughed in their face, flipped them off and strutted away.So what went wrong.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 84
Kudos: 876





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: implied sexual content

Dream woke up with a wince, body aching and pulsing. A tired whine leaving his swollen lips as he pushed himself up, arms shaking weakly as his vision slowly focused. His hand came up to run through his hair, trying to ignore the small tinge of pain as his fingers ran through the knots, untangling them. Glancing around, he froze at the unfamiliar room. Pale walls stretched around a relatively large bedroom, gold trim running from corner to corner. The room had to be the size of his apartment alone. Whoever lived here was rolling in money. 

The thought alone sent a twinge of jealousy through Dream. His family was never well off with money, barely having enough money to pay rent growing up, much less the necessities needed to live. 

Even now, with his small apartment, money was scarce. 

A groan caught his attention and he glanced next to him, breathing caught in his throat as he saw someone laying next to him, face pointed away from him and laying on their stomach. Pink hair sprawled across the pillows, the length most definitely reaching the other's waist. And their _back_. Red, irritated marks clawed down the other parts as if a cat had dug their claws down it, the muscles visible. Whoever this was was larger than dream, not only in height but also in muscle. Broad shoulders flexing as the stranger shuffled, clearly not waking up, but Dream knew that wouldn't last for long. 

He pulled the sheet back, sucking in a breath and trying not to panic as he saw he was completely naked. Instead, he pushed himself to his feet and slung to the side drawer as his legs shook, sending a sharp pain from his lower back to his thighs. 

Dream bit down the whimper as he leant down to grab the closest clothes, slipping them on shakily before rushing out of the room. He ignored the squawk of surprise from somewhere in the living area as he shoved what he assumed was the front door open, a short hallway leading to an elevator. He heard someone shouting, most likely directed at him which he ignored, focusing on throwing himself out into the hall and towards the elevator doors.

_Did this man stay in a penthouse or something to have a whole floor to himself?_

Dream thought bitterly as he repeatedly pressed the button to go down, slipping inside as soon as the doors opened and pressed the bottom floor. As he waited for the doors to slide close, he saw someone else stumble out of the room, staring straight towards him and holding a hand out. One of their arms were in the middle of placing on a white button-up, having rushed out if the roughly pulled up pants were anything to go by. 

Dream recognized the long, pink hair drifting down towards their waist. His breathing stuttering to a stop as he slammed his hand down on the button to close the door. His whole body shook in panic as the other shouted a ' _wait_ ' before the doors slammed shut, the elevator descending. Dream clenched his fists, breathing irregular as the ache in his body increased, a huff leaving his lips as he stepped out of the elevator as soon as the doors opened. He kept his head down, staring at the floor as he quickly walked out of the lobby into the busy streets, a small limp evident in his walk. 

Dream roughly recognized the area, one of the areas he rarely went to due to it being what he'd label as the 'rich area'. He could practically feel the scornful looks burning their gaze into him, knowing he stood out like a sore thumb. He undoubtedly must look like a mess. He could feel his hair sticking up in random directions, neck throbbing, no doubt from hickeys that he could feel stinging all over his body. No doubt a major difference around those who wore fitted suits and dresses. 

Ignoring them, he held a hand out, a taxi thankfully coming to his aid as he rushed into the vehicle, curling up on the seat and whispering out the address. He finally comprehended everything. 

Waking up in a stranger's room. Waking up _naked_ in a stranger's room. Body aching, already knowing what had happened the night before. A splitting headache indicating that he was never gonna drink again. The continuous throbbing on multiple areas on his being, without a doubt bite marks and hickeys. He'd gone out to drink to forget all his problems. 

And look where it got him. 

He'd finally made it back to his apartment building, a big difference from the one hed just left. It was tall, thin and filthy. But it was also cheap and affordable so who was he to complain about having a roof over his head. He reached into the shirt pocket and pulled out a wallet. Dream froze. 

This... wasn't his wallet. 

He could only stare in horror at the expensive-looking leather wallet. It hit him why the shirt was so baggy on him. He was wearing the other's shirt. _He'd stole their wallet._

Dream could feel his gut churn, forcing the feeling down as he prayed for any deity to not hate him as he shakily opened the wallet. He handed a 20 to the driver and uttered a quick 'keep the change' before darting into the building. Unable to handle being there longer than need be. 

He was forced to go up using the stairs, the elevator hadn't been in service since he moved into the building a few years back. It was times like this where he despised the building for this, the fiery burn in his legs only aiding the ache in his lower back. 

Dream gasped in relief when he made it to his apartment, praying he'd left his keys in his pants as he patted down his pockets. A sigh slipped from his lips– anxiety calming the slightest. Grabbing his keys and hurriedly shoving the door open, he slammed and locked it behind him. 

Now in his place, Dream could finally let his emotions out. 

He pressed himself against the door, sliding down it as his breathing quickened, trying not to cry. He failed miserably. A broken cry left his lips as he pressed his knees against the chest, body shaking as tears ran down his cheeks. He couldn't breathe properly. He couldn't think. He couldn't do anything but sit there and break down. Why was he so stupid? Hed gone out drinking alone, an Omega intoxicated without anyone to watch over him. What else did he expect to come out of this? But he couldn't blame the other male for what happened. 

He could only blame himself. He'd been idiotic enough to go out alone. He could remember bits of the night before. Going out to a bar to get rid of unwanted memories. Spending most of the weeks pay on alcohol. Shimmying up to another male who was blurry in his memories, trying to persuade the other into buying him alcohol. He remembered slurred words whispering in his ear, asking if they wanted it to take it somewhere else. He remembered agreeing, so badly wanting to get rid of everything that had happened in the past week. 

So no. Dream couldn't blame anyone else but himself. 

A thought hit Dream and his eyes widened in panic, shoving the pants off his legs, kicking them to the side as he stared down at marked thighs. Bruises were indented into the pale skin, no doubt left by teeth and fingers. But that's not what he was worried about at the moment. 

He could feel a slickness between his legs, so desperately hoping it was slick remaining from the night before. Begging to anything that it wasn't what he thought it was. 

His hope was short-lived as after dipping his fingers down, they came back up with a white, sticky substance that was definitely not slick. 

Oh. He was _fucked_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mention of sexual content, possessiveness and Wilbur taking the title of being the most annoying brother.

Techno growled, back hunched as he buried his face in his forearms. Pink hair pulled back into a messy bun, a few strands not making it and instead framed Techno's face. Rosey lips were curled back into a snarl as he forced himself not to jump at the other occupant in the room who was slouched over the counter of his kitchen, hysterical laughter echoing in the silent apartment. Embarrassment flooded Techno, the feeling curling in his gut and leaving him in shambles. 

At this very moment, Techno wanted to die. 

If he had known his twin was going to come to visit him, he'd never have gone drinking. Hell, he didn't even know why he'd even bothered leaving his apartment, the comfort of his home, to do something so reckless. Of course, Techno had made bad decisions before, but this took the cake. 

Techno's mind flashed back to this morning, having woken up due to a familiar shout of surprise. Taking one look at his room that had multiple discarded pieces of clothing around his room before jumping up, shoving on the pair of pants he'd worn the night before as well as grabbing a shirt, before stumbling out of the room. 

The brown eyes of his brother stared at him in shock, gazing back and forward from him to his front door which was left wide open. Startling Verdant eyes briefly appeared in his mind before he pushed that down, practically sprinting to his front door while also trying to put on the shirt which he struggled to do.

Upon actually making it out the doorway, blood-red orbs clashed with panicked jades, before he slammed his hand on what was no doubt the button to close the doors. Techno's body had moved on auto-pilot. His arm reached out in a desperate attempt, anything to try and keep the other there. To at least talk this out. He'd rather not let anyone find out about this. What would become of him if word were to spread out that Technoblade had slept around with some stranger on a one night stand. Not only would it tarnish his reputation, but also his families and he'd rather die than leave a stain on their family name. 

Unfortunately, he was seconds too late as he had barely taken a few steps before the elevator doors shut. Oh, he was doomed. 

So that left him in this predicament. Shirtless and in agony as his brother continued to laugh at the irony of the situation. 

"And he just left! Without even a word to you! Sorry for laughing at this–" Techno growled, lifting his head to burn a glare into Wilbur, wishing to disappear at that moment. Wilbur was no help, rather choosing to tease him than help him during this. "–but to think Technoblade! The proud Alpha who is to inherit the family business! Laid with some random man? If this isn't the funniest thing to happen since Tommy fell down the stairs a few months back, then I don't know what is!" The man snorted, slamming a hand onto the pristine countertop, the sound harsh and seeming downright painful. 

Techno, unable to take the torment much longer from his twin, stood up and stretched, wincing as pain flared on his back due to the multiple scratches covering it. The marks being the reason he was currently shirtless, the fabric annoying and irritating the shallow wounds. Wilbur snorted at his expression, understanding melting onto his features as a painful wheeze slipped from his lips, legs buckling as he pressed himself against the countertop, unable to hold himself up any longer. His face began to flush a dark red, lack of air getting to him. 

"Calm down you idiot." Technoblade huffed, red orbs rolling in annoyance as he raised a hand to bring it down upon the back of Wilbur's head, the beanie resting upon it seconds ago falling to the ground. The yellow a striking difference against the black and white tiles of the kitchen floor. "And why were you here anyway?" 

Technoblade made his way back to his room, the echoing footsteps and laughter beginning to die down alerting him that his brother was following. As soon as he walked into his room, the stench of omega filled his senses, causing his nostrils to flare against his will. His hands curled into fists, nails digging into the skin of his palm as he took a shuddering breath through his mouth, trying to clear his mind of the mouth-watering scent. 

He wasn't surprised that intoxicated him had fallen seduced by the blonde omega. The smell alone drove him crazy, mind going a million miles per second while also only having one thing on his mind. If he were any lesser Alpha, he'd probably imagine docile things, such as possibly starting a family, having kids, pets. Perhaps a small, homey house surrounded by a white picket fence, a large backyard and surrounded by trees that stood well over their house. If he were any simpler man, he'd think about what it were to be like to wake up to such a delicate yet empowering scent. But he was not any lesser man. Such trivial things having rarely ever fazed him, grown up to take over a huge company his family had built up from the ground. 

"Only came over to pop in! Dad wanted to make sure you were still on for dinner Friday night." Wilbur walked in, stopping as an unfamiliar scent filled his senses. His nose twitched as his brows furrowed, deeply inhaling as if trying to breath in more of the scent. Techno forced down the growl that threatened to escape him. He knew Wilbur was merely curious, but he was unable to force down the side of him that reared at the sight of another Alpha breathing in the scent. It set his nerves on edge, lip pulling back the slightest to show off impressively sized canines. 

The reaction only confusing him on why he was acting in such a way. 

Rather than acting on his emotions, he turned his back to the other, digging around through his drawers, a confused sound echoing throughout the room. His gaze filtered throughout the room, gaze snagging on a shirt he was sure that wasn't his. 

Techno ignored his brother who questioned his antics, instead focused on the piece of clothing that lay discarded on the ground. Striding over to pick it up.

He winced as the motion pulled at the skin on his back as he leant down, scratches flaring up in pain which forced a stuttering gasp to slip from his lips, eyes wincing as he quickly grabbed the shirt before straightening up once again. 

Upon holding it closer, the scent spread throughout his room grew stronger, and, unable to resist the urge, he brought the piece of clothing closer. Nose buried in the fabric as he inhaled sharply, eyes fluttering closed as the pleasant, minty smell evaded his senses. The smell itself wasn't overbearing nor disgusting. It was addictive and Techno was growing addicted. He could stand here all day, breathing in the earthy scent if he were allowed, but the sound of someone clearing their throat brought his attention elsewhere. 

Techno's body seems to turn in slow motion, wide eyes staring at his brother who stared back amused, nose still buried in the compelling aroma. 

Oh, what a sight he must be. 

Standing at a whopping 6'4, shirtless with red marks clawed down his back, shoulders hunched up with pink strands falling loose from his tangled and messy bun. Face buried in a shirt of some stranger he'd spent the night with. Some stranger who he had barely any knowledge of, much less knew the name of.

If word were to get out that he was acting like this over someone's scent, he'd be the laughing stock. But he knew his brother would tell no soul, even if he threatened to do to tease the other. 

Techno's grip tightened, bringing his attention off his brother and rather to the hard object balled up in the white button-up. He –hesitantly– brought the fabric away from his face, instead, unfurling the wrinkled cloth to see a wallet fall from the open pocket of the dress shirt. The wallet that belonged to the stranger that Techno had bed just a few hours before.

Curiosity filled Techno, grabbing the wallet and opening the brown, worn-down item.

Tension immediately filled his body, the breath knocked right out of his body as emerald-like orbs stared back at him. The omega was stunning. No wonder he'd been persuaded. Even sober, he could see the beauty that was in the other. Tanned cheeks pulled into a large, cheeky smile, showcasing the rounded cheeks yet sharp jaw-line, something that should have been impossible to pull off so swimmingly, yet working much better than it should have. Cheeks flushed a soft pink causing the dotted freckles across his cheeks to stand out, acting like small stars glinting among the night sky, what should have been seen as a blemish on the skin could only be described as nothing short of breath-taking. Dirty Blonde hair tousled, messy yet looking so soft that Techno wanted to run his fingers through the locks. Mind-wandering on what it would feel like, how soft the fluffy hair would feel between his fingers. 

Images flashed through his mind, the Omega under him, tears streaming down his cheeks and plush, rosy lips swollen due to biting it. Love bites littering the skin of the blondes neck and collar bones, all varying in different sizes and colours. Blonde strands sticking to his forehead due to the sweat, eyes glazed over with lust and pleasure. 

Techno felt a firm grip on his shoulder and turned sharply at the unwanted interruption, a low, heavy growl echoing throughout the room as his instincts acted on overdrive. Wanting all threats gone, body taut as he prepared himself to pounce. Canines feeling sharper in his mouth as livid eyes turned to stare at worried brown eyes. 

The feeling immediately diminished, reality crashing into him and causing him to drop the belongings in his hands onto the ground. Techno stared in horror. Terrified as to why he acted in such a way, having never growled at his brother before so threateningly. 

He hated the feeling. The feeling of wanting nothing more than to lose control. To tear apart the other Alpha that dared to enter the room which smelt so powerfully of Omega. The smell was intoxicating. So easy to get lost in. 

He  _ despised  _ his inner Alpha.

"I'm… sorry Will." Techno breathed out, voice croaky and breathing harsh as he struggled to righten himself after such emotions. Said Alpha raised both hands, taking a step back yet still staring in concern at his twin. 

"I should probably get going anyway, Dad will probably get worried that I haven't returned." Wilbur hummed, understanding it was best to probably get out of there, knowing his brother hated talking about his emotions, much less letting them out in front of others. So he took the initiative and made his way to the bedroom door, stopping in the doorway to cast one last glance backwards. "See you on Friday…?" 

"Yeah." Techno swallowed, clearly his voice as it cracked in the middle of speaking. It was embarrassing, falling into such a state that left him disoriented and bothered. Not used to the unfamiliar warmth. "Yeah, I'll see you guys on Friday, at 7 right?" 

Techno question, glancing up from where his gaze had trailed down to stare at the plush carpeting of his bedroom floor. At the approving nod, Techno forced a half-smile onto his face. Of course, it didn't look reassuring at all, but his brother didn't question it. Instead, bidding one last goodbye before disappearing. 

As soon as Techno heard the front door close, he tumbled onto the bed. The mattress sinking under the weight but didn't make a sound, expected from a bed that costed more than what others would pay monthly for their apartment. As much as Techno did not like to flex financially, he was most definitely upper class. Having been raised and brought up with more money than he could count. But he never took it for granted, never spent money on unnecessary things. Rather, instead, using his money to provide investments and increasing the quality of the goods prepared and sold by the family company. 

Upon impact, the familiar scent brought him back to the present. The bed stunk even more of the compelling Omega, leaving Techno desiring  _ more. _

Oh, Techno was royally _fucked_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreams POV  
> Alongside with Sapnap's and George's arrival!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: thoughts of abortion

"So let me get this straight... you woke up in some random strangers bed, naked, ran out with his wallet– which, might I add, has hundreds of dollars in it, like how the hell did you bang someone so rich–" A sharp slap to the back of the head cut Sapnaps voice off, who instead whined in pain as he pouted, looking back at George who stared sternly at him, hands resting on his hips as if he were a mother telling off their child. The sight of them acting so immaturely would have sent Dream in a wheezing fit if it weren't for the fact that he was currently having a mid-life crisis. 

After getting home, he'd called George and Sapnap in near tears, who hadn't hesitated to drop everything they were doing to come to the aid of the other. Sapnap has been the first to show up, and Dream had tumbled into his arms, crying and downright terrified. Why had he made such stupid mistakes? Why wasn't he good for anything other than opening his goddamn legs. 

Sapnap hadn't asked for any explanation, instead, focusing on calming his best friend down while also buying time for George who didn't live as close to Dream as Sapnap did. Wrapping his arms around the blonde and pulling him down so they were kneeling on the floor which Dream was thankful for, he had no idea how much longer he would've been able to support himself. 

Said male arrived a few minutes later, panting and staring at the pitiful sight with large, concerned eyes. Chest heaving as he stood in the doorway at Dream who was coddled to Sapnaps chest, rocking him. The sight looked ridiculous as Dream was the tallest out of the 3. But instead of mentioning it, he closed the door behind him and joined in on the cuddle pile. To make room for George, Sapnap positioned Dream so that the other was between his splayed legs, tucking the other under his chin so that George could embrace Dream as well. 

Their scents blended, soothing and calming. In minutes, Dreams sobbing had quieted down to small sniffles, hands blindly reaching out for their hands. With no hesitation, both grabbed a hand each, just laying there taking in each others warmth. He felt safe between them, both of them cocooning him with their body heat and scents, leaving his mind hazy and uncoordinated. 

Dream could only think about how ridiculous this looked. He, standing at 6'2, cradled between 2 of his closest friends who barely reached 5'10. At the very thought, he could feel his anxiety act up, thoughts of his insecurities appearing in his mind and leaving him breathless. 

In some sense, his ex was right. 

Dream wasn't fit for a relationship, he didn't even look like an omega. Didn't act like one. He was brash, stubborn and confident. He wasn't meek like other omegas, didn't submit when told to. He despised being told what to do, rather preferring to lead than follow. He was much taller than everyone, abnormally tall and muscular for an Omega. He worked out a few days a week, wanting to keep up a healthy physique while also being able to defend himself. All his curves and edges which should've been soft and plump were instead sharp and ragged. The complete opposite of what was expected of him. 

Growing up, he'd been made fun of many times for this, kids pushing him around just because he wasn't like the other omegas. The fact that he was also a Male Omega caused even more uproar. Male omegas were rare and precious, so when Dream had come along. All strong, assertive and stubborn, everything had fallen into shambles. Due to their rarity, they were like forbidden fruit, always dolled up and showcased like a piece of art at a museum. 

Dream had refused to submit, no matter how much his family had begged. Even if they had tried to force him, nothing could break his will. He fought but with just as much vengeance, if not more. 

So when he'd found him. Who had accepted him as he was, didn't push him around and gave him space. He fell instantly. He pushed all logic away, as long as the other male would continue to treat him as if he weren't a piece of glass, that could shatter upon impact. 

But of course, all good things come to a halt. A few months into the relationship and his boyfriend had begun to change. Staying out later at night, blaming work. Coming home drunk and clothes ruffled. Dream never mentioned it. Instead, he smiled, helping his partner to bed and making sure he always had some painkillers and water on the bedside table. Everything was perfect until he came back covered in lipstick, smelling of arousal and slick. 

Dream had retched as soon as the smell had hit him. He felt nauseous, knelt over the sink and spilling his guts as the man who he loved, the man who he thought loved him; stood there and watched. Stood and watched as he cried, as he broke apart. 

But it was Dreams fault, and as he had been packing his bags, his love– ex-lover made sure he knew that. Spouting slurs and words at him, like a whip slashes across his skin, all the insecurities he had pushed down as a child coming back full force, hurting more than ever. 

Telling him he was a pathetic excuse for an Omega. 

Dream couldn't agree any more. 

So Dream had left, never turned back. He'd stayed with Sapnap for a while until he was able to get back on his feet. He'd found a small apartment, not in the best of areas but it was livable. He'd scavenged a job at a small cafe a few blocks down which he had been grateful that it'd been in walking distance. 

It had been a few months since this occurred, but Dream would never be able to forget it. It had been the worst period of time of Dreams life. He thought nothing would ever be able to top it. 

But with a glance down at his stomach, a dull ache spreading through his body. He had no idea how much worse it was going to get. 

  
  
  
  
  


"-ream? Dream?" 

Dream startled, a yelp tumbling from his lips as he slammed back against the chair, eyes focusing once again at the fingers being snapped in his face. His nose twitched, brows furrowed as he followed the arm up to large, brown eyes. 

George. 

Oh, how he used to envy George when he was younger. The other was a Beta, yet he was perfect in every sense that an omega should be. That he should be. Large, brown doe-like eyes that brought people in, begging to know more about the gorgeous beta. Pale, fair skin around a lean, soft body. George looked so delicate yet hard, a perfect mixture of sharp edges and soft curves. Soft, pink lips that when tugged into a small smile, left all dazed, hypnotized by the very being that was George. He got many suitors, yet rejected all. George was someone that his family always compared him to. The perfect child. Oh, how he had hated him when he was younger. 

Yet when he'd gotten to meet the fierce Beta, saw firsthand how funny he was, how stubborn yet compliant he was, Dream could never bring himself to hate George. It wasn't his fault the other was born like that, it wasn't his fault that he got everything handed to him on a silver platter just because he was born into a world that prioritised looks. Dream could never truly hate George. He was his best friend, and damn his insecurities that ate away at his being. 

Rather than diving further into his thoughts, he forced a smile that he hoped looked at least the smallest bit believable. But from the looks George and Sapnap gave him, he assumed it instead caused more worry. He hated making them worry, but he had no idea what to do. There was the chance that in a week, he could be confirmed with a child. And what then? Who would want a pregnant omega? 

Even if he got an abortion, it was highly likely to leave him infertile, and that would surely ruin any chances with anyone. 

Dream was so lost, and the only people he could rely on was his small group of friends. And even then, in the end, there was not much they could do. 

If he decided to keep the child, it's not like he would force the Alpha to pay child support. Hell, he'd probably never actually talk to him. Well, other than to give his wallet back and collect his own. How'd he do so without the other interrogating him would be a mission, especially with how the Alpha had reacted, he was sure the other at least wanted to talk. But Dream didn't want to. He wanted to get over this, to get back on track with his life. This was an unneeded obstacle. Something he'd talk his way out of and then he'd never have to face the other Male again, even if he were with child. That was most definitely the best option. 

"Anyway, why not just grab the cash and dash? I mean this dude is loaded! It's not like it'll cause a dent in his fortune!" Sapnap cackled, trying to lighten the mood as he snatched the wallet laying on the middle of the table. Dream attempted to grab it back but Sapnap stood up, taking a step back and tutting. Waving his hand in the air while holding the wallet behind him as if that would help. 

Dream didn't have the energy to deal with it so he gave up with a reluctant sigh. 

"Don't be a dumbass! That's thievery. Then again... I guess life would be a bit better if your ass was in jail." George tilted his head, rubbing his chin as he pretended to think over the possibilities. His words causing Sapnap to flush as he glared at the beta, flipping him off while simultaneously poking his tongue out immaturely. They continued to bicker back and forward while Dream sat there. Cheeks red, the streaks of his tears visible causing an uncomfortable itch. Oh, how he adored the other 2. Even if his life was going to shit, with the 2 dumbasses in his life, he could do this. No matter what the future held. 

"Let's see who this prick is anyway!" Sapnap snorted and brought the wallet in front of him. Dream straightened up with a start. That's right. He'd never actually bothered checking the ID of the male, too focused on the loads of cash packed into the wallet to bother about the identity of the man he had accidentally stolen from. 

Upon opening the said wallet, Sapnap spluttered, eyes widening as the wallet dropped back onto the table with a dull thud, the chair being thrown back from the force of him standing up; hitting the ground so hard, Dream was surprised it didn't break upon impact. 

Both Dream and George leant forward to take a glance at the wallet, where familiar red orbs stared back, expressionless and monotone as if the male didn't care about anything in the world. That was weird. Those were the eyes that had stared at him in desperation as he was in the elevator. Those eyes belonged to the male who had reached out futility. Those were the eyes of a man who had begged him to wait, voice cracking in raw distress. So staring at the vast contrast was confusing. 

What was also confusing was both Georges and Sapnaps reactions, who were shouting ineligible words. 

Dream made a sound, soft and confused as he watched Sapnap stumble around he table towards him, hands coming up to grip at the collar of the white top that hadn't belonged to him, being too out of it to change. His breathing ragged as his fiery orbs stared at Dreams own green ones, wild and unfocused as he practically shouted. Fists shaking Dream back and forward.

"You fucked  _ the _ Technoblade Minecraft?!?!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dre please, just go see your man so you can get happily married and keep the kid.
> 
> Also this book is at 7000+ hits and so many kudos. I can honestly say I did not expect this!
> 
> Thank you guys so much for your kind words 
> 
> I love seeing you guys speculate how they're gonna meet up and what you think is gonna happen!
> 
> ALSO 69 BOOKMARKS NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO BOOKMARK ANYMORE


End file.
